Os Opostos se Atraem
by Dark Fairy Seven
Summary: Um James nerd.E uma Lily...diferente.Louca, avoada, alheia a qualquer assunto escolar, marota, quem dirá até...libertina.Mas e quando essa marota e esse certinho se apaixonam...Eu vou matar quem disse que os opostos se atraem!Quando ela vai aceitar?
1. Chapter 1

**Eles eram completamente diferentes...**

-Sirius, você viu minha saia vermelha?

-Aquela que tava lá em casa?

-É, eu esqueci lá aquele dia ...

-Qual dia?

-No dia da festa do hotel.

-é, agora me lembrei sim...- ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso.-Deve ´tar junto do coturno, debaixo da minha cama.

**E quando digo completamente, é TOTALMENTE diferentes.**

-Mãe, você viu meu pote de gel?

-James, querido, acho que acabou.

Pânico. Pânico total.

A única coisa pior do que ter que ir com essa palmeira espetada pra escola é tirar menos de 9 em física.

Pânico.

**Mas isso não impedirá um sentimento...**

Quando ela passa eu me sinto tão...ai...acho que isso não vai acabar bem.

Quando vejo seus cabelos ruivos, balançando ao leve murmurar do vento...

Me dá vontade até de...encostar nela...

**Que poderá se tornar muito forte...**

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Lils?

-Sei lá, Rem !Quando eu vejo ele...sei lá...Me dá vontade de...Sei lá, encostar ele na parede e só soltar quando eu já tiver o gosto dele gravado na memória por mais umas boas décadas!

-Tá...eu acho que sei o que você tem.

-Não ouse me dizer que eu to apaixonada por aquele nerd total!

**O que trará mudanças...**

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Sr Potter?

-Que eu não fiz o trabalho de biologia?

**Para ambos os lados.**

-Lils, você ta bem, Lils? Você tem consciência do que acabou de me dizer?

-Aham, Six.

-Lílian Evans, o que te deu na cabeça pra ESTUDAR PRA UMA PROVA? Você só pode ter batido a cabeça e assumido uma dupla personalidade!

**Nessa história, não há vilões. Apenas seus próprios sentimentos.**

-Sabe, seu cabelo fica bem melhor assim.- Ela disse, se aconchegando mais em mim.

-Assim? Nesse estilo "nunca vi um pente na vida"?

-Sai assim comigo hoje.

-De jeito nenhum.

-Por favorrr, Jay!

-Nã , não.

-Por favor – ela sussurou, ao pé do meu ouvido, me mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

-Sabe, seus métodos de persuasão estão cada dia melhores.

-Sempre foram bons, você só não era bom o bastante para conhecê-los.

**Porque até uma garota totalmente heavy metal aceitar que quer um nerd...**

-Tá louco, Six? Ele é só mais um! É totalmente físico!Entendeu? FÍSICO!

-Aham...E o Kurt não morreu!

-Mas ele não morreu mesmo!Ou você acha que eu conseguiria viver sem aquele sorriso lindo do Cobain?

**Ela vai...relutar.**

-Eu vou MATAR quem disse que os opostos se atraem!

-Acho que ele já ´tá morto, Lils...

-Então eu esquartejo!

**Os Opostos se Atraem!**

Só aqui, no reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	2. o tipo certo de garota errada

_"I don´t mind spending everyday_

_out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_look for the girl with the broken smile_

_ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_and she will be loved_

_and she will be loved"_

_"eu não me importo de passar todos os dias_

_na esquina da sua casa quando está chovendo_

_procuro pela garota com o sorriso partido_

_pergunte se ela quer ficar por um momento_

_e ela será amada"_

Bate no despertador.Machuca a mão. Sai xingando até o banheiro.

Eu nunca vou me acostumar com uma invenção chata dessas. Ta, tudo bem , qualquer coisa relacionada a invenções, gênios e etc já me interessam, mas esse barulhinho é irritante!Porque que ninguém pensa em fazer um despertador com a voz da Angelina Jolie?

Me olho no espelho.Sabe o que eu vejo? Um cara de 17 anos, com cabelos espetadaços, olhos castanho esverdeados, sob óculos redondos,um nariz reto, um rosto magro.Nada de mais. Só mais um nerd de Hogwarts Elementary School. Cadê o gel?Eu preciso do gel pra domar esse coqueirinho aqui.

AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Coisa! Onde eu pus o trabalho de química???Onde diacho???Eu preciso do trabalho de química!!!!

_Ta em cima da mesa, sua lesma acéfala._

Ah, é mesmo. Brigado, Jones.

_As ordens, James. E agora, acelera porque você não quer se atrasar para o primeiro horário._

Agora, vamos a melhor e pior parte do dia. Escola.

Melhor, porque, convenhamos, quem não gosta de estudar?

Todos aqueles detalhesinhos fofos...formulas, a ordem na classe...é tão...legal.

Ignore os populares te zoando e siga direitinho até a primeira carteira. Isso. E espere o Sr. Smith começar a aula dele.

/pausa para prestar atenção na matéria/

-Então como eu estava dizendo a vocês na aula passada, a soma dos quadrados de x+y é igual a divisão dos...

PAM (onomatopéia ordinária, eu sei. Mas o que mais eu posso usar para representar a porta abrindo com estrondo?)

-Hahahahaha, essa foi boa, Sirius...Até parece que aquela menininha dá conta de você.

Ela. Acabou de passar pela porta. De coturno e uma camiseta, que me pareceu meio masculina demais para pertencer a ela.Sinto meu coração acelerar. Ela e aquele amigo dela, o tal de Sirius Black. Rindo, como se não houvesse amanhã. Ele não sabe a sorte que tem.

-Posso saber a que devo a honra de suas ilustres presenças no primeiro horário, Sr. Black e Srta Evans?

O sorriso de Sirius passou para uma expressão de "fui pego com a boca na botija".

-Desculpe, professor.

Ele disse, enquanto se acomodavam nas últimas carteiras.

-E devo avisar que se chegarem atrasados mais uma vez na minha classe, serão suspensos.

E ela disse, com uma expressão de tédio, enquanto jogava a mochila jeans cheia de estrelas por cima da carteira:

-Que seja.- e completou, para os amigos, Sirius e o tal de Remo – Boa noite pra vocês, não consegui dormir nada hoje.

E Remo retrucou:

-Pelo jeito a noite dos dois foi boa, han?

-Nem te conto, Rem, nem te conto...- Black disse, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, antes de rebater com a mão a borracha que Lily, aparentemente corada, mandou no meio de sua testa.

-Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso, anjo.E você ainda me deve .Aquele uísque de ontem não foi assim tão barato não, ta?-E mandou um beijo.

É, ele realmente não sabe a sorte que tem...

-Bom, antes que a aula acabe, tenho um aviso a dar, queridos pupilos.Semana que vem teremos uma festa escolar.

-Aê, tio!Que festa é essa, hein?

-Eu não sou seu tio, Sr.Black. E é uma comemoração dos 345 anos do colégio. Está sendo organizada pelos formandos.Maiores informações, pergunte a eles

-Valeu aê, tio!´

Ah não!Festa não!,ais uma oportunidade pra minha mãe me encher o saco falando: Jimsey, querido, você tinha que ser mais sociável. Todos os garotinhos da sua escola vão a festas.Porque você insiste em ser um autista, querido?

Arre! Vai acabar que minha mãe vai me obrigar a ir a essa festa.Porque ela sempre acaba descobrindo o que acontece na escola, hein? Que coisa!

Já tô até vendo. Eu sentado num canto o tempo todo e sem poder chegar em casa até as sete da manhã pra minha mãe não me pentelhar.Droga.

Mas, sabe, tem uma coisa que valeu a pena nisso tudo.

O sorriso que a Evans deu ao saber que ia ter bebida liberada.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ta muito, muito, muito curto, eu sei. Mas é porque é só uma espécie de prólogo, pra vocês pegarem o espírito da história.**

**E também não é a coisa mais normal do mundo uma festa de escola com bebida liberada, mas relevem, tá?**

**Uma Lily doidona, um James nerd.**

**respostas das reviews...**

**Oliivia: **brigadaa!!eu não consigo achar o que eu escrevo muito divertido naumm...mas se vc achou...q bom! e tô torcendo q eu consiga fazer uma coisa bem UAU mesmoo...continue lendoo!!bjoo

**Lucy Evans: **ele é aparentemente inocente mesmo...mas vai aprontar bastante ainda...pq uma Lils toda uhul naum merece um paspalho, né? continue lendooo bjkk

**Larissa Black:** q bom q vc gostou1 tava morrendo de medo de ficar ruim, pq é o primeiroo.Ele é nerd sim, mas num é bobo naum...espere e verá...heheheeh. continue lendoo. bjkk

**Thaty:** seu desejo é uma ordem! tá começada! q bom q vc gostou..é meu objetivo principal. até o próximo cap! bjkk

**tekasa2ki:**tá continuadaa! tomara q vc goste! bjkk

**Fezinha Evans:** que bom q vc gostou!!! Tomara que acompanhee!! eu só fico mais feliz aindaa!! se eu falar que tem alguém muito bêbado no proximo capítulo aumenta sua curiosidade?bjkkk

**Quero mais reviewss...!!!!!!eu prometo que quem comentar vai sonhar com o Six e o Jay essa noite!Tá duvidando? Eu tenho dons adivinhos, tá? A Globo que ainda não me descobriu pra fazer uma novela da minha vida..."A profetisa" Chique no úrtimo, benhê**

**Até o próximooo**


	3. o que diabos eu fiz com um nerd?

Cara, não dá pra ACREDITAR q a festa mais bombante de todos os tempos já é hojee!!!!!!!Uhuhuhuhuuuu!!!!

Festa, tequila, festa, dançar, festa, dar uns pegas em alguém, festa, rum, festa só chegar em casa ás 7:00 da manhã, festa!!!!!

Fala sério, hoje é sexta, ou seja, dia de aula _. dãaãtodo dia é dia de aulaa. _Mas hoje só tem aula de história, química e biologia.. E a tarde tem francês. Aí depois do francês eu vou pra casa do Sirius fazer concentração pra depois ir pra festa. Uhuuuu!!!!

Eu, sincera e totalmente, amo festa. Principalmente as com bebida liberada..Tequilaaaa!!!

Rum!!

Bebei, companheiros, yo-ho!

Fala séeerio!!!

Nem parece que são 7da manhã e eu to indo pra aulaa...

O que uma boa festa não faz???

Vamos lá!!!

Pro banheiroo!!!

Banhooo!!!

Põe o som na caixa, DJ!!!

Vamos lá.../caminha lenta e sonolenta até o som/

"_I need an easy friend_

_I do...with an ear to lend_

_I do...think you fit this shoe_

_I do...but you have a clue..."_

Uhuhuu!! Gente, o cara podia ser doidão o tanto que fosse, mas que canta, ele canta!!!Meu sonhoo!!!

Vamos lá, Lily, pro banhoo...NOW!!!!

Sabe, essas são as melhores horas pra se morar sozinha...Sem compromissos ou alguém te cobrando qualquer coisa. Eu posso por o som na altura que eu quiser, posso deixar minhas roupas na cozinha, posso me agarrar com o Six em qualquer canto do apartamentoo...

HUAEHUAEHAUEHAEU

Cara eu quero essa festa!!!!!!!!!

Me olhei no espelho antes de sair. Sabe o que eu vejo? Uma garota de 17 anos, 1,65, magra, ruiva com os cabelos ondulados , olhos verdes muito forte com uma sombra de lápis de olho preto que eu não tirei ontem, coturno, saia jeans, uma blusa preta e armwear de caveirinhas...fora a mochila cheia de estrelas...E a tatoo de patinhas saindo pela nuca, mas que segue as costas inteiras...O que será que minha mãe diria se visse isso? Eu tenho patinhas que saem do couro cabeludo na nuca e vão até o começo da calça...Um caminho de patinhas...Eu AMEI quando fiz. E continuo amando...

----------------------------------------

O tempo passa rápidoo!!!

Já pratiquei meu lindo francês, o Six já veio me buscar na moto novaa ( mas não quis me deixar dirigir, só porque é uma Harley Fat Boy novinha em folha. Chatoo!!)

E cá estamos nós o apê do Sixx...

Eu, Rem e ele.

Sabe, todo mundo que vê assim pensa que eu tenho algo sério com o Six. Mas, credo, ele é tipo...um irmão. Porque a gente é tão parecidoo...Ele não tem família (pelo menos considera assim). Eu não tenho família ( embora por circunstâncias diferentes). A gente se conheceu na sexta série, tomou o primeiro porre juntos ( e o segundo, e o terceiro...), fez a primeira tatoo juntos, a minha primeira vez foi dele e vice e versa... Ta, o Remy também é nosso amigo, mas ele é tão mais certinho...Acredita que o cara ta namorando??? E ainda ta fazendo mistério de quem é! Fica assim: nós somos amigos que se pegam de vez em quando.

Ingrato!!!!

-Lils, você ta me ouvindo?

-Hã?

-Perguntei se você vai querer vir pra cá depois da festa ou se eu posso concretizar o "pensamento" com aquela loirinha do segundo ano.

-Ah...fica tranqüilo...liberei o monopólio de Six hoje...E você Rem?

-Eu vou arrumar qualquer coisa pra fazer com a minha namorada...E o que você ta planejando?

-Sei lá...Beber na festa até umas 3 , e aí já vai 'tar ficando desanimado, eu acho que vou pra Green.

-Mas você não vai conseguir entrar na Green em plena sexta feira. Aquela boate fica lotadaaa

-Não se espante se eu te ligar de lá ás 5 da manhã. Eu tenho meus contatos... E o dono é um gatooo..

-Que já esteve na sua lista, né?

-Alguma dúvida / sorriso maroto/

-Nunca duvidei da sua capacidade, Lils.

-É porque você me conhece, Six...Você vai deixar eu dirigir sua moto quando a gente tiver indo pra festa?

-Sinto muito, Lils, já falei que quem dirige minha moto sou só eu...

-E você Rem, também vai me abandonar?

-Sinto também , flor, mas eu vou pegar o Land Rover e passar na casa da Tay.

-Quando é que a gente vai conhecer a tal de Tay, hein? Quero saber logo quem ta tomando conta do meu francês!!!

Já comentei que o Remuss tem decendência francesa? A mãe dele é de lá...Esse loiro quando começa a falar francês...ula´la...

-Pode ficar tranqüila que meu coração é só seu, _ma belle..._

-Pô, assim eu fico com ciúmes, né?

-Fala sério, os dois caras mais bonitos, gostosos e tudo de bom daquele buraco de colégio brigando por mim...

-Mas isso é só porque a gente te ama muitão, Lily-flor.

Então os dois vieram, um de cada lado, me abraçaram. Sabe, eu não sou sentimental ou nada assim, mas eu amo tanto esses dois...são como minha família.

-E a gente nunca vai te deixar, anjoo.

-Eu sei, o pior é que eu sei...

E eu não consegui evitar que uma lágrima acabasse pendendo das minhas pestanas...

-Sabe, vocês ficaram comigo no pior momento da minha vida, e eu não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês...

-Eu sei! Muito menos interessante!

-Para com isso, Six! Olha só! Você me fez até chorar!

Ele pôs uma mão no peito, falsamente ofendido.

-Oh, me desculpe então, rainha do gelo, se de vossas lindas esmeraldas fiz emergirem grossos pingos de emoção...

Eu ri. Abertamente, como sempre faço. E ele riu também, aquela risada de cachorro, e o Rem abriu aquele sorriso lindo de morrer.

-Não, eu não te desculpo. - eu disse , e fiz biquinho, como uma criança emburrada.

-Não faz esse bico, Lils.

-Porque não? –Eu disse, cruzando os braços.

-Porque o Cachorro aí e eu teremos que desmanchá-lo.

-Pois que tentem!

E eu fui atacada por selinhos até o Rem lembrar que já tava na hora de ele ir tentar enganar o pai dele pra conseguir pegar a Land Rover sem que ele visse...

-Tchau então, francês degenerado!

-Ah, Lils...você sabe que é você que eu amo de verdade...

-Ih..num vem com esse papo agora não! Vai de uma vez!

-Ih...você também não inventa de emburrar de novo não hein Lil?

E o Rem foi embora...Agora é só eu e o Sixx...

-Lils, posso te fazer uma pergunta muito séria?

-Fala, Cachorro.

E ele fez uma daquelas caras de malandro dele, e perguntou:

-Você também ta com fome igual a mim?

Dei um chapão (o famoso "pedala") na nuca dele.

-Você não toma jeito...Vamos lá pra cozinha, que a gente prepara qualquer gororoba. E depois...Eu vou te vencer mais uma vez no Need for Speed. Combinado?

-Menos a parte de você me vencer...

E fomos lá, tentar fazer emergir qualquer coisa da panela.. Quer dizer, tentar mesmo, no chute, porque é mais fácil a gente conseguir produzir água em laboratório do que conseguir cozinhar. Eu sou um completo desastre na cozinha. E o Six também. Tudo bem , a gente sabe fazer brigadeiro, mas isso não é lá comida...

-Quer comer brigadeiro, Lils?

-A essa hora?

-Não há hora certa para brigadeiro, Lils, achei que soubesse.

-Se é assim...pega a panela, que eu fico aqui olhando.

-Isso vai lhe custar caro...

-Quão caro?- eu perguntei, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

-Hm...-ele disse, falsamente pensativo. – caro, muito caro. – ele completou, antes de vir até mim e me dar mais um daqueles beijos loucos que só Sirius Black é capaz de dar.

---------------------------------------------------------

Então aqui estamos nós, nessa festa que está bombanteeee!!!!

Sério mesmo, ta muito bommm

O DJ é ótimo, é um gatoo e está me lançando olhares furtivos...

Tem bebida, gente e música dançantee.

E sabem o que eu estou fazendo?

Eu estou aqui, dançando FUNK com Sirius Black.

HUAHEUHUAEHAUHAUEHA

Sem comentários...porque, tipo, por mais que eu goste, não dá pra dançar rock, né?

E, bem, tem um tanto de gente olhando pra gente, porque não é todo dia que você vê uma cara lindo dançando assim com uma menina...E cá entre nós, a gente dança bem.

Anyway, a música acabou e eu to morrendo de sede.

-Six, vou buscar uma bebida. Você quer?

-Pode deixar que eu busco, Lils. Fica aqui que eu já volto.

Me sentei e comecei a reparar as coisas ao meu redor. Resolveram fazer a festa num galpão que eu nem sabia que existia, só que aí pregaram panos por todos os lados, o que deixou isso aqui com uma cara de cenário futurista displicente muito legal...colocaram uns pufes nos cantos, de todas as cores, constrastando com os panos, que são pretos. As luzes dapista de dança tão muito boas e tem um lugar pra comprar bebidas e /comidas/? lá atrás. Isso ta muito show. É lógico que o Sirius é o cara mais fofo/bonito/lindo desse lugar. Ainda mais com a camisa preta e a calça jeans, e os cabelos caindo nos olhos azuis...Muito loucoo. Não vi o Remus ainda, deve ter se perdido por ai com a tal da namorada.

Bem enquanto eu pensava isso tudo meu celular vibrou dentro da bota. Eu não tenho bolso, é melhor guardar na bota que no sutiã,igual aquelas prostitutas do século XVII. Mensagem do Six.

"_Flor, acabei de encontrar a loirinha por aqui. Tudo bem se eu não levar as bebidas?"_

Respondi rápido:

"_Nenhum problema, seu DonJuan. Divirta-se com segurança, hein? Bjos e juízo na cabeçaa"_

Logo, ele enviou outra:

"_é por isso que eu te amo. Sem cobranças. Tenho juízo até demais , nunca usei. Boa noite e boa festa."_

Soltei uma risada fraca e me dirigi pra pista de dança, não sem antes pegar mais uma dose de vodca., e aceitar o convite pra dançar de um loirinho fofo. Acho que já era o terceiro...talvez quarto...sei lá...

------------------------------------------

HUJHUHJHUHJHUHJHUH

Ta tudo rodanuuuuuuu

E os ursinhos coloridos são meus amiguinhosss!!!!

-Ei cala, quem é voxê????

-Você ta bem?

-Sxai dalqui, eu num sei quem voxê ée.

-James. Quer ajuda?

-É LOFXGICO QUE NAUMMM...

-Lilían, quantas doses de qualquer coisa você tomou?

-Não interssaaa. Você não é meu paaaiiii

-Mas eu quero te judar, você não está normal.

Ta tudo rodandooo.eu to no carrossell do parque com os pirilampos azuiss.

-Jay, você cunhexe os bichinhos qu epixcam axuis?

-Não, mas talvez você possa me mostrar se vier comigo.

Peraí...onde eu tôo?????Isso aqui é a porta do galpãoo. Num é a festa.

-Voxê me tirou da fextaaa.

-Calma Lily, você nu vai conseguir ficar mais lá, a festa já acabou.

-James, eu acho que vai voltar tudo.

-?

/Baco surdo de líquido no chão/

-Ihhh HEAUHUEAHEUAH eu voltei tudo marrommm!!!!

-Eu vou cuidar de você, vem comigo.

-Saaai. Eu não querooo.

Foi a última coisa que eu disse. E escureceu tudo.

--------------------------------------------------

Que maldita dor de cabeça.

Porque tem essa luz aqui???

Poruqe eu não fechei as cortinas??/

/abrindo os lindos olhinhos verdes preguiçosamentee/

Uh...onde eu tô?

Esse quarto não é meu. Eu não tenho um pôster do Einsten na parede.

Essa cama não é minha. Eu não tenho um lençol com números.

E a minha cama é kingsize, num é de casal normal.

Que merda eu aprontei ontem????

Será que eu aprontei algo com um _nerd????_

Aí não!Pegar nerd é muito fim de carreira.

É melhor eu levantar.

Peraíii!!!

Eu to de calcinha e sutiã!!!!

Que merda eu fiz ontem???

Saí do quarto "misterioso" e desci escadas.

Tem alguém vendo televisão. Legal, ta assistindo anime. Pelo menos tem bom gosto.

É, acho que me viu. Pelo menos é bonitinho.

-É, parece que você acordou.

-Hm...tipo, num é por nada não, mas quem é você, o que eu to fazendo aqui e onde eu to?

Eu perguntei, massageando a nuca. Não sem antes, completar

-E eu preciso de um comprimido pra dor de cabeça.

E o estranho só riu, e disse pra eu segui-lo até a cozinha.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**oi todo mundo aêee**

**bom capítulo???corrspondeu ás expectativas???**

**sem muito J/L ainda , mas tá tudo só começando...**

**reviews...**

**bbiiaa**

oiee q bom q vc gstouu!!!. tipo...meio gay...naum exatamente gay, pq eu naum teria coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com james potter, só...sensível. E realmente, meio autista. tá continuadaa. brigada e beijoo

**Ivy Potter**  
oiiii. precisar...uh...maybee. se precisar de ajuda, vc tá primeiro na minha listaa. liga mesmo q eu te dou uma parte domeu cachêe.bjoo **Zia Black**  
oooi. q bomm!!! yeah..por enquanto, Jay nerd, mas com o tempo ele melhoraa. Lily bêbada...tá ai. mas no próximo tem flash back do Jay com o ponto de vista delee. tá att!! bjoo **Thaty**  
ooii. q bom q vc gostou!!!uhh...prometo q no próximo cap tem diálogoo. e sim, vais er mesmo meigoo. bjoo **Larissa Black**

oi sortudaaa. q bom q vc gostou, vou tentar aumentar eless. eu passei lá na sua fic...tá mto legal.. e tá continuada... bjoo

**talvez + reviews???**


	4. ele é inocente arghhh!

"_She had that slow motion thing happen _

_And she wants to tell you about it _

_But you know, you know, you know _

_She does not trust you _

_She knows all you are is lucky _

_She's kinda freaky _

_She's kinda weird _

_She's kinda freaky.. _

_But I don't know _

_I think she's a genius"_

_-Ela tem aquele jeito lento de fazer as coisas_

_acontecerem_

_E ela deseja dizer isto à você_

_Ela não confia em você_

_Ela conhece tudo, você é sortuda_

_Ela é um pouco diferente_

_Ela é um pouco mistériosa_

_Ela é um pouco diferente_

_Mas eu não sei_

_Eu penso que ela é uma gênia-_

**The Murmurs - Genius**

Bom, e eu estava bem lá, assistindo desenho quando eu ouvi um barulho abafado de passos. Me virei e vi Lily, com uma cara confusa extremamente engraçada.

-É, parece que você acordou.

Ela só demonstrou ainda mais que não sabia de NADA que tinha feito ontem, e que tava com dor de cabeça. Falei pra ela me seguir até a cozinha, e ri. Era inevitável, ela tava muito estranha.

Sem contar que a garota que você gosta, sozinha com você em casa, praticamente nua, perto de você e que acabou de acordar da **sua** cama. Já era pra eu ter pirado há muito tempo. E ontem...ontem foi...diferente.

Disse pra Lily se sentar na mesa enquanto buscava um comprimido no armário.

-Então, quem é mesmo você? – ela perguntou balançando os pés.

- James Potter, sou da sua sala.

Ela exibiu uma feição de entendimento, enquanto enrolava o cabelo entre os dedos.

-Ahhhh, sei. O carinha fofo da primeira carteira.

- O carinha da primeira carteira, só não sei quanto ao fofo.

Ela riu fracamente enquanto aceitava o comprimido que eu estendi a ela, junto com o copo de água.

- Nerds sempre tem um certo charme. E aí, o sexo foi bom? - ela perguntou, casualmente.

Eu senti a minha face esquentar.

-Que sexo?

-Tudo bem que eu não me lembre de nada, mas daí a você fingir que também não lembra...Foi tão ruim assim?

Ah, ela achava que eu e ela tivéssemos feito _coisinhas._

-Sinto desapontar, Lily, mas seria meio difícil ter relações com alguém desmaiado.

Ela levantou rapidamente da cadeira, o que resultou numa fraca tontura.

-COMO ASSIM EU DESMAIEI???????

-Ué, desmaiando. Perdendo os sentidos.

-Fala séeerio.

Eu confirmei com a cabeça e ela simplesmente começou a ter uma crise de risos.

-Você é definitivamente louca. Mais do que eu pensava.

-Mas cara, pensa só. – ela disse, gesticulando exageradamente com as mãos – Eu já tomei **milhares** de porres na minha vida, e justo em um dos únicos em que eu não tava com o Sirius pra me acompanhar, eu desmaio! O cara que governa isso tudo é realmente muito irônico.

- Eu hein...

-Mas me conta, como é que foi tudo? – ela disse, se debruçando sobre a mesa, quando eu tinha acabado de me sentar em frente a ela.

-É uma longa história, mas eu vou tentar.

-Estou ouvindo. - e ela colocou os pés sobre a mesa, um hábito que minha mãe também tinha.

- Bom, quando a festa acabou e eu saí, você tava lá do lado de fora, meio fora do ar. Aí eu fui até você e perguntei se você precisava de ajuda. Mas , como você tava com o nível de etanol no sangue meio elevado...o que eu mais ganhei foram patadas.

-Ui...coitadinho de vocêee!!!

Eu sorri meio de lado.

-Nem tanto. Minha mãe bêbada é bem pior. Mas, continuando, você vomitou – nessa hora a cara dela se contorceu em nojo – e depois desmaiou. E, bem , eu não ia te largar desmaiada no meio da rua, ia? Então eu te carreguei até aqui, e...

-Cara, você é **forte**. Me explica isso, você só...me carregou? Da festa até a sua casa?

-Hm...é.

-Fala sério, levanta aí que eu quero ver seus músculos!

Sabe, essa garota ta me parecendo **bem **maluca. Ela levantou. Ela ta vindo pro meu lado. Ela ta TIRANDO A MINHA CAMISA!

-Ei!

-Ah, vamos lá, James, você já viu tudo aqui – ela falou, risonha apontando para o próprio corpo – O que é que custa?

-Custa que a senhorita ta muito saidinha pro meu gosto.

-Nem vem! Tira logo essa camisa!

Eu resmunguei , contrariado. Mas acabei tirando a camisa com um gesto rápido. Ela me olhou, assim...de cima a baixo e disse, se virando logo em seguida:

-Você é definitivamente _gostoso._ Agora veste logo essa camisa –que eu senti voar no meu rosto – e me conta o resto da noite.

Me sentei mais uma vez, depois de pegar um copo de água na geladeira, e continuei.

-Bom, quando eu tava vindo pra cá com você, começou a chover. E é por isso que você não ta com as suas roupas.

-Ah!!! Entendi.

-É, você podia pegar uma pneumonia ou algo assim. Ai, quando eu cheguei aqui, encontrei um bilhete _super amoroso _da minha mãe avisando que tinha ido viajar com uns caras de um estúdio de personalização de motos...

-Qual estúdio?

- Moto´s Power.

-Ah, fica tranqüilo que os caras de lá são gente boa.O Sirius só olha coisa de moto por lá.

Dei um sorriso fraco.

-Já to acostumado com as loucuras da minha mãe. Não esquenta.Mas, continuando de novo, te coloquei na cama e aqui estamos!

-Brigada!

Ela disse, ficando nas pontas dos pés e me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha, e um sorriso **lindo.**

-Agora, se não for pedir muito...Me arruma algumas roupas?

-Sobe comigo, alguma coisa da minha mãe deve te servir.

POV´S LILY

Subi com o James, ele foi tão legal comigo!!

Ele me arrumou uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com um rasgo nas costas, bem linda. Disse que me entregava as minha coisas na segunda, na escola. Elogiou a minha tatuagem. Disse que era estilosa e bem diferente. Me entregou o celular também, devidamente equipado com o número dele na agenda, "para eventuais desmaios".

E eu fui embora, pensando naquele "estranho".

Bonito ele era sim. E muito. Batia de igual pra igual com o Remus, só não ganhava do Six, mas porque aí realmente é beeem difícil. Ele era charmoso. E completamente _nerd_ ! Éca.

Mas era _gostosoo._ E beeem gostoso.Falando sério, eu me segurei pra não fazer uma cara muito boba quando eu levantei aquela camisa...PORQUE DIABOS EU DESMAIEI;???PORQUE DIABOS JAMES É TÃO INOCENTE???????

Abri a porta de casa e sabe o que eu vejo?

Sirius e Remus com uma super cara de preocupados.

E quando eu entrei, parecia que eu era água no deserto. Six segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

-Onde você se meteu Flor?

-Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu sumi.

-A primeira sem dar notícias – Remus acrescentou, de braços cruzados ao meu lado.

Me desvenciliei de Sirius, e pus as mãos para o alto.

-Desculpa caras, mas não foi minha culpa!

- Ah é? Então foi culpa de quem?

-Bem...- torci as mãos – da bebida?

Eles riram e vieram me abraçar.

-Sempre a mesma, Lils. Mas, agora conta, onde você tava?

E eu contei pra eles a história toda, sem conseguir evitar as gargalhadas de Sirius ao imaginar eu acordando e dando de cara com Einstein.

-Mas imagina só Remus, a Lils aqui, acordando e eis que ela vê um doidão mostrando a língua! HUAHEUAEHAUHAUHAEUA!!!!!!

-Ria da desgraça alheia, ria! Mas até que o tal de James era legal.

-Eu acredito. Mas é melhor esquecer isso.

Pode ser...mas eu acho que esse cara não sai da minha vida tão cedo.

_Na segunda-feira..._

A aula já acabou, e eu não consegui falar com o James ainda!!!!

E o Six acabou de me chamar pra ir para um clube com ele.

Detalhe: o tal clube tá fechado, o que significa...entrar escondido!

HUHUHU

Six ta me puxando rápido pela mão, pra gente ir logo. Hoje ele ta de carro, uhuuu.

Sabe porque é bom? Porque aí ele me deixa dirigir!

Mas aí bem na hora que eu tava indo correndo com o Sirius, e a gente entrou no carro, o James veio me entregar as minhas coisas.

O resultado disso?

Puxei James pra dentro do carro e lá vamos nós invadir o clube!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, non foi dos melhores, mas...**

**Nem dos maiores, mas...**

**Eu ainda tenho perdão???**

**Eu PROMETO que o próximo capítulo vai ser MUITO bombante.**

**Tipo...toda aquela tensão de primeiro´s beijos e tal...ops, falei!**

**Q tal reviews???**

**E a resposta das do cap anterior!!!**

**Thaty:** bom q vc gostou!!!! Continua lendoo!!!

**Bbiiaa: **yeah, ele tem. é meio...muito nerd, né? Mas o Jay ainda melhora...e muito. Brigada!!! Tomara q vc goste desse cap!!!!!!

**Larissa Black: **q bom q vc adorou!!! Bom, o pôster é aceitável...e o lençol já é o cúmulooo. Mas ele é tão nerd meeesmoo. Pelo menos por enquanto. Continua lendoo!!! Bjk!

**Flavinha Felton :** huhuhu!!! Q bom q vc adora!!! e a Lils com o Six...como não é nada muito sério e tals...mas eu gosto de S/L, embora essa fic ao seja. Aqui eles não são lá um casaaal. Conitnua lendoo!!bjk!

**Bella D. Potter: **oi amiga de movimento menores de 14 no ff !!!vc gastou sua cara de maliciosa atouaa!!! Auehauehauhaue. O James é um bom menino. Por enquanto. /agora eu é façoi cara de maliciosa/ e ta postado!!!! Continua lendoo. Bjk!


	5. viva a lavagem cerebral

Sabe aquela sensação de pânico crescente de quando você está em um carro a 120 por hora, em uma das avenidas principais da sua cidade com uma menina realmente doida no banco da frente?

E quando essa menina doida liga o som do carro e começa a cantar muito alto, e a batucar no volante enquanto o cara que ta do lado dela está totalmente tranqüilo e a única coisa que ele faz é acender um cigarro?

Bom, é aí que eu tenho que falar alguma coisa!

-Lily!

1x0 som do carro. Ela não me ouviu

-LILY!

Se virou pra mim com aquele sorriso lindo.

-Diga Jay...

-Pra onde exatamente você ta me levando?

-Não se preocupe, o pior que ela pode fazer é te estuprar e te largar no meio do nada, com nada mais que um cabo de vassoura.

Foi o que o Black disse, com uma cara de pseudo casualidade, ao que Lily riu, e deu um soquinho de leve no ombro dele.

-Para com isso, cachorro. O que o James vai pensar de mim?

-Que você é uma mocinha malvada que estupra garotinhos inocentes.

-Hey!

-Não é muito pior do que a verdade, devo acrescentar – ele deu uma piscadela, e riu em seguida

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça, enquanto virava uma esquina.

-Você não toma jeito, Six. Vai assustar o garotoo.

-Aah, é. – Ele disse, se virando no banco e estendendo a mão. – Sou Sirius Black.

Eu apertei a mão dele.

-E você deve ser o príncipe do cavalo branco que salvou a Lily de mais um dos porres da vida. A gente ta te devendo uma, cara.

-Quanto ao cavalo eu não sei, Six, mas ele me salvou.- Lily disse, enquanto estacionava o carro, e saía.

-Então, amigo, vamos a diversão.

-A gente não deveria estar na porta na frente, e não na cerca dos fundos?

Sirius me deu tapinhas ´amigáveis´ nas costas

-Você tem muito o que aprender...LILY! ME ESPERA! NÃO VAI SUBINDO ASSIM SEM MIM!

Quantas vezes na vida você já viu uma ruiva subindo em uma cerca viva com um sorriso maroto nos lábios?

Sabe, é uma visão linda.

E logo depois o Sirius ´tava subindo também.

-VAI DEMORAR MUITO AÍ, JAMES ???

Eu balancei a cabeça e subi também.

Fazer o que, hoje eu to meio influenciável.

---**POV´S Lily –**

Sabe o que eu fiz quando vi que Jay tinha acabado de pular o muro, e vinha na nossa direção?

Sussurei no ouvido do Six

-Vamos nadar...

Ele se virou pra mim, com aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Como quiser, minha flor.

E em seguida, tirou a camisa, revelando aqueles músculos que fazem **qualquer** garota pirar.

Há, eu já peguei, você nãaao.

Eu já _aproveitei _, você nãao

Ok, vamos parar logo com isso.

James vinha mais pra perto, e fiz com ele o mesmo que com Sirius, começando a tirar a bota em seguida.

E eu, que achei que ele era completamente inocente, e achei que nessa hora ele ia ir embora, tive um _pequena _surpresa.

James Potter começou a tirar a camisa também.

E, não que eu já não tivesse visto, mas se esse físico fosse revelado pra mais garotas na escola...te cuida, Sirius Black.

E desse eu não tinha aproveitado.

_Ainda._

E eu meio que fiquei estática por alguns segundos, porque eu tinha realmente pensado que ele iria embora.

-Desistiu, Lily?

Six disse, já dentro da piscina, só com a boxer preta.

E nessa hora, James passou por mim, usando uma boxer azul marinho, e sussurou no meu ouvido

-Não me desaponte, ruiva.- e eu depois ouvi o barulho de água espirrando, ou seja, ele tinha pulado na piscina.

OMG!!!

O que diabos fizeram com o nerd que habitava aquele ser????

Resolveram fazer uma lavagem cerebral na criatura e nem me avisaram pra eu poder estar lá cuidando do pseudo coitado no pós operatóriooo ??/

Agora sim aquele cara lá de cima ta sendo mais justo comigo.

E, sendo que tem dois caras, fazendo guerra de água, em uma piscina de um clube onde só tem a gente, os dois só de cueca, lindos e gostosos...

Eu **amo** justiça.

E, como a ruiva aqui não é boba...

Terminei de tirar a camisa e a saia, ficando só com o conjunto de lingerie verde escuro, e pulei na piscina em seguida, sendo atacada por váarios espirros de água, vindos daqueles dois.

Sabe que as vezes eu amo ser eu?

Passamos um bom tempo naquela brincadeira, até que Sirius resolveu que ia ao banheiro, e quem sabe arrumar alguma coisa pra comer.

Quando ele foi se afastando, eu mergulhei na água e fui até James, que estava encostado em uma das bordas da piscina.

E comecei a ouvir uma música, quando Six gritou de onde quer que ele estivesse

- Achei uns CD´S aqui...Não é Nirvana nem nada parecido, flor, mas dá pro gasto.

-OKK!!!- gritei de volta.

(n/a: imaginei a cena aqui com a música Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5 acho que se lerem ouvindo ela, fica mais..._legal._ )

E depois, me voltei para James, que sorria meio aéreo, e que tinha tombado a cabeça pra trás.

-E então...gostou da escapada?

Ele se virou pra mim, com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Não poderia ser melhor.

-Sabe que eu gosto mais do seu cabelo assim?

Ele balançou a cabeça forte, espalhando água pros lados, inclusive respingando no meu rosto, o que me fez segurar sua cabeça, e ele parar, sem poder mexer o pescoço.

-Eu não costumo deixar as pessoas segurarem a minha cabeça tão bruscamente assim, sabia?

-Ah é? E o que é suposto que você faça agora? Me mate?

-É suposto que eu faça o que já devia ter feito há algum tempo...

E, dizendo isso, eu senti as mãos dele na minha cintura, me girando, até eu ficar entre a borda da piscina e ele. Me prensou na parede e eu senti os lábios quentes dele sobre os meus.

Começou de um jeito calmo, mas que não deixava de ser muito bom...Entreabi os meus lábios, dando passagem pra ele, e aprofundando o beijo, o que me fez pensar que eu agradeceria muito a quem fez a lavagem de cérebro. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços, as mãos dele passeando nas minhas costas e nuca, seguindo as patinhas.

Quando ele se separou um pouco de mim, ao invés de pedir desculpas, ou coisa assim, ele só inclinou a cabeça para o outro lado, senti sua mão na minha coxa e com um vestígio de sorriso, eu fui invadida por aquele _paradise perdu_ mais uma vez.

E outra, e outra, e outra, e outra, e meu deus ,isso é definitivamente melhor que Sirius.

Sabe o que é um cara beijar melhor que Sirius Black?

Sabe o que é um cara _nerd_ beijar melhor que Sirius Black?

Bom, isso não importa agora, suponhamos que meu lado racional foi forçado a das pane por forças externas maiores...

-Ei, eu deixo vocês sozinhos por meia hora e já to perdendo a exclusividade?

-Sorry, love...Meia hora pode se tornar muito.

E quando eu disse isso pra Sirius, inclinado a cabeça e apoiando na borda, James sussurou no meu ouvido:

-Acho que pode se tornar muito pouco, na verdade.

-James, cuida bem da minha garota, okk?Mesmo que temporariamente.

- Deixa comigo... – ele disse, com um aceno de cabeça

-Bom, crianças, aqui está muito legal, mas a gnt tem que ir...Daqui a pouco chega gente!

-OOk! – eu disse, saindo da piscina.

Eu me vesti, assim como os outros, e fomos..

-Six, você dirige agora?

-OOk Flor.- entramos no carro, eu fui no banco de trás com James – Você vai pra casa?

-Éee.

-E você, James?

-Ele também vai pra minha casa.

-Ah, vou?

-Ah, você vai.

-Você quem manda, ruiva. – ele disse, fazendo uma referência exagerada.

Six riu fracamente..

-Juízo, crianças..

-Sempre.

-Finge que eu acredito, Lily. Só vou deixar James ir pra sua casa porque é ele, ok?

-Sirius, fala sério, você não é meu pai.

-Que bom que não sou. – ele disse, fazendo uma cara de nojo.

-Bobo. Anda logo, James, chegamos. Tchau Six, valeu a caronaa.

-Aproveitem.- ele disse, piscando um olho só e girando o volante, com a mão espalmada sobre.

Puxei James pela mão pelo corredor do prédio, dei um oi simpático pro porteiro e entramos no elevador. Eu apertei o 11° andar, e James me abraçou pela cintura, me dando uns beijos pseudo selinhos, rindo entre um e outro, e me fazendo rir também.

Abri a porta do apartamento.

-Não repare muito a bagunça. Quer assistir _Amadeus _ou prefere _Piratas do Caribe _?

Eu disse, apontando os dois DVD´s

-Amadeus. A risada é sinistra.

-Concordo, eu disse, sorrindo.

-Você mora sozinha?

Bom, meu sorriso se desfez ligeiramente.

-É, acho que você tem que saber algumas coisas sobre mim, James.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**OOOOOOOOOi !  
**

**Nah,sem paciência pra n/a hoje...**

**Bom, gostaram do beeejo ?Eu disse que o James não era santo pra sempre.**

**Do six e do jay de cuequinha na piscinaaa ???**

**Resposta das reviews: **

**InfallibleGirl : **é, eu tb adoro a mãe do Jay. Ele é beem fofo mesmo. Demorei ? bjkk.

**Thaty: **huhu, bom q vc gostou!! Ta att! Beejo.

**Carol Ann Potter:** uh...não sei se parece, com qm? Q bom q tu gostoou.

**Carol Ann Potter **_**again**_ sem problemas com comentar o cap todo! No way! Ée, a Lils costuma ser mesmo um exemplo! A risada do Six costuma ser a minha risada msnística. Assusta? Bom, acho que ele não sofreu tanto.. bom q vc gostooou. Eu demorei? Beejo.

**Bella D. Potter**: oooi. A história do bejo já foi esclarecida née? É, nesse cap eu não pus ele tãao santo assim. Bom, ele não vira pop, pq a lils não é pop, ela é indiferente a essas pseudo hierarquias escolares.esse tb ta curtoo? Beejo cabritaa

**Mandy Black**: bom q tu gostoou. Ta postadoo. bjkk

**Larissa Black:** sem problemas com demoras : ) e eu amei q vc amou. Ele é meeesmo fofo. E a new lily. Ela é phoooda. Beejo.

**Bruna B.T. Black**: primeira AU, sérioo? Que honraa. Bom, dessa vc gostou, certo? Ta att, pseudo sobrinha!

**mereço reviews ???**


	6. she wants both

**O chap, atrasadíssimo, é presente de aniversário da Bia !**

**She´s got her halo and wings (**Ela tem sua auréola e suas asas)  
**Hidden under his eyes (**Escondidas sob os olhos dele)  
**But she´s an angel for sure (**Mas ela é um anjo com certeza)  
**She just can´t stop tellling lies (**Ela só não consegue parar de contar mentiras)  
**But it´s too late for his love (**Mas é tarde demais para o amor dele)  
**Already caught in a trap** (Já pega em uma armadilha)  
**His angel's kiss was a joke (**O beijo angelical dele foi uma piada)  
**And she´s not coming back (**E ela não voltará)  
**(...)Yeah, she's got a criminal mind** (É, ela tem uma mente criminosa)  
**He's got a reason to pray (**Ele tem uma razão para rezar)  
**His life is under the gun(**A vida dele está sob o cano de um revólver)  
**He´s got to hold eveery day(**Ele tem que agüentar todo dia)

**The Killers - Under the gun**

Ok, então ela tinha alguma coisa pra me contar.

Eu deveria ter medo ?

Bom, talvez eu devesse, afinal, eu estou com uma garota ruiva tresloucada que fuma não sei o quê e dirige extremamente rápido. Ah, esqueci de mencionar o 'estrupadora de garotinhos inocentes que se chamam James'. Ou pelo menos foi o que deu a entender.

- Hey, Jay, não é pra ficar com essa cara toda não. Você tá achando o quê ? Que eu sou uma pobre e cruel estrupadora de garotinhos inocentes chamados James?

Ela riu. Aquele sorriso lindo dela. Eu ri junto, massageando a nuca.

- Bom, se fosse pra escolher um de nós dois pra ser o estrupador.. Acho que você ganha essa.

- Ok. Vou lembrar disso pra experiências futuras. Agora, senta ai, que eu vou te explicar.

Ela sorriu, de novo. Será que ela tem idéia do que esse sorriso de lado dela faz pra mim ? Eu não acho. Ou ela não faria isso com tanta frequência. Ou faria. Afinal, ela é a menininha do mal, uh ?

- Então vamos lá. - ela disse, suspirando e olhando pro teto - Era um dia chuvoso de fevereiro e os Evans iam pra casa da vovó Evans. Um caminhão com um motorista sonolento vinha na contra mão e pá. Há três anos atrás. É esse o meu pequeno drama pessoal.

- Lily.. É brincadeira ?

- Jay, por mais irresponsável que eu possa parecer pra você, não, não é.

Ai meu Mérlin!Ela é linda, louca, e teve um acidente de carro.Será que ela é um fantasma?

-Lily, você por acaso não morreu nesse acidente, e agora é um fantasma que veio me atormentar porque eu jurei aos 12 anos que vampiros não existiam.Ou é?

-Não,eu não sou.Eu estava na casa da minha vó, eles iam me pegar lá.Só meus pais morreram.

- Mas isso é.. é..

- Horrível, eu sei. - ela disse, se levantando para a cozinha.

Eu a segurei pra abraçá-la, mas ela me repeliu.

- Não, James, apenas..não.

- Mas Lily.. me parece tão ruim. Por Deus, você tinha o quê, catorze anos ?

- É, mais ou menos isso. Mas Remus e Sirius estavam lá, e foram tudo do que eu precisei na época. Agora, eu não preciso mais.

- Nunca ?

Ela sorriu de leve.

- Pelo menos não agora. Eu estou realmente tentando deixar a Lily boazinha aparecer mais frequentemente, não que esteja tendo sucesso, mas a Lily do máô é mais forte, e ela não quer me deixar ficar sentada aí lamentando. Pelo menos nao agora, com você aqui, e pipoca pra fazer.

Eu tentei acompanhar ela. Não dá. Pelo menos pra mim, parece que uma menina de catorze anos não pode aguentar perder tudo assim, sem sequelas. Ela revirava os armários, procurando uma panela.

- Só uma ultima coisa.

Ela se virou, com a cabeça levemente tombada.

- Só mais uma, e então você vai esquecer os meus ex-problemas e começar a se concentrar em eu e você aqui, sem os fantasmas do passado ? - eu concordei. - Então fala.

- O que é que você fez ? Quando, bom, tudo aconteceu ?

Ela riu, e fechou os olhos por um momento, como se revivesse as memórias.

- Uh, primeiros dois meses, depressão. Depois, eu resolvi que estava viva e deixei Sirius e Remus tentarem me viver. Em resumo, muitos porres, sexo, algum tipo de drogas e cigarro, vandalismo leve, mas só.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Não se assuste. E por tudo que é mais sagrado, não pense que só porque eu perdi meus pais, eu virei uma daquelas falsas rebeldes, que se acham porque saem por aí fazendo de tudo, criticando o sistema sem nem saber o que ele é. Era simplesmente a idéia de diversão dos garotos. E ainda é a minha, em parte.

- Aos catorze, a minha idéia de diversão eram video games e música ! - eu disse, um pouco chocado. Ela veio até mim, apoiando seus braços no meu pescoço.

- James, James... É por isso que você é tão fofo ! - e me deu um selinho. Mas e aí ? Bom, filmes, pessoa. Apesar de que, eu posso declarar que eu não assisti nem de longe a metade.(y)

xox.

Então era assim que funcionava o dia seguinte.

Bom, você sabe, eu cheguei no colégio, pra variar, ela estava atrasada. Não que fosse novidade. Eu me sentei, na carteira da frente, e esperei o sinal tocar. Primeiro horário, geografia. E nada de Lily.

Ontem, tinha sido bem legal. Sabe, não tem um canto daquela casa em que nós não tenhamos nos beijado. Beijado, apenas, destaco aqui.

Sino do segundo horário. E então, entra pela porta, Lily. Com olheiras enormes, uma calça grande demais pra pertencer a ela, e uma beirada de roupa íntima _masculina_ transparecendo por cima do cinto, que parecia uma das únicas coisas que cabiam nela. A cara de sono, inconfundível. E, pra variar, Sirius Black sorrindo a tiracolo. Sorrindo demais. Enquanto ele se dirigia a carteira usual no fundo, ela o segurou por um segundo para sussurar alguma coisa e lhe dar um selhinho de despedida. E veio se sentar na carteira atrás da minha. E, me comprimentou com um selinho. Exatamente como o que ela dera no Black, a um minuto atrás!

Sou só eu ou temos algo estranho aqui ? Eu franzi a testa.

- Hey, o que foi, Jay ?

Eu gesticulei meio atrapalhado, apontando ela, e Sirius.

E ela ? Só pra me torturar mais, riu. E afagou meus cabelos.

- Fica tranquilo, Jay, o gosto do momento é você, ok ? Ele é só meu brinquedinho sexual mais versátil. - e deu uma daquelas piscadinhas.- A propósito..Sirius, você viu minha saia vermelha?

-Aquela que tava lá em casa?

-É, eu esqueci lá aquele dia ...

-Qual dia?

-No dia da festa do hotel.

-É, agora me lembrei sim...- ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso.-Deve ´tar junto do coturno, debaixo da minha cama.

Ela se virou de novo pra mim, meneando a cabeça.

- Onde nós estávamos ?Ah, sim.. Eu sempre estive com Sirius, sem sentimentos. Nós somos apenas amigos, apesar do que pode parecer.

- E põe parecer nisso, uh ?

-Ah, qual é, Jay, não me diz que você é ciumento, uh ? Nós ainda estamos ficando, não é pra se preocupar.

- Então deixa eu entender. Enquanto nós estamos ficando, você fica com o Sirius também ?

- Bom, é basicamente isso. Agora, vira essa sua cabecinha engelzada pra frente, que o moço ali - ela disse, apontando o professor - chegou. E boa aula, que eu vou dormir.

Então é isso. Fique com uma Lily, leve um Sirius Black. E isso vai funcionar ?(N.E.Será que existe algo como Fique com o James e um SIrius, e leve um Remus?porque se tiver, eu quero!)

Bom, e eu posso declarar que essa foi uma das minhas únicas aulas em que eu prestei pouca atenção. Não é como se todo o meu cérebro fosse resistir a Lily me dando uns cutucões, mechendo no meu cabelo e me abraçando pela carteira de trás.

xox.

Por incrível que pareça, James e eu estamos juntos há duas semanas. Isso é bem, quase um recorde. E você quer saber o que me preocupa ? Bem, eu vou te contar o que me preocupa. Parece que, bem, láaaa no fundinho, eu gosto desse cara. Quer dizer, ele é realmente bom. Ele é bonitinho ( inho ?), bem legal, inteligente ( claro, nerd.), e bom, parece que gosta de mim. Só tem um detalhe. Ele não me deixou chegar **lá** ainda. Nope. De jeito nenhum. É claro que ele já teve umas reações bem legais, mas ele não deixa. Parece uma graande inversão de´papéis. E aqui estou eu, dirigindo loucamente a moto do Sirius, que eu peguei sem ele ver, enquanto ele se distraia com uma menina qualquer, até a casa de James. Pelo menos eu tenho o Six pra me distrair. E, só pra esclarecer, estar junto ha duas semanas não quer dizer que eu estou namorando, ok ?

Eu não tive lá aquelas ótimas experiências com namoros. Ao contrário do Remus, que está até hoje com a menina. E ele, finalmente, liberou pra gente. Sabe porque demorou ? Porque é a Andy. É, a única prima do Sirius que presta. Fora a Belatriz, que ele dá uns pegas de vez em quando, mas isso não quer dizer que ela preste. Bom, eles acabaram brigando, mas mais de brincadeira. As maiores sequelas foram o olho roxo do Sirius e um corte na sombrancelha do Rem. Não que isso seja ruim. _Tem coisa mais charmosa que carinhas com cicatrizes na sombrancelha ?_

Parei a moto na porta da casa do Jay, e dei um berro daqueeles, saca ?

Ele apareceu da janela, me deu um daqueles sorrisos, e veio abrir a porta.

Falando em sorrisos.. CARALEOQUESORRISOEHESSEDOJAAAY ? Eu ainda morro com um desses. Ele simplesmente exibe pra mim toda aquela fileira de dentes brancos e , algumas vezes, ele ainda me olha assim, meio de lado. EU AINDA MORRO !

- Hey, Lils. - ele disse, abrindo a porta e me puxando de leve.

- Heeeey. - e então eu puxei ele e, aí, bom, uns dez minutos se passaram.

- Eu não sabia que você vinha.

- E então agora eu preciso de convite ?- eu perguntei, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- Nope. Maaaas.. - ele disse, com uma carinha de pseudo culpado. - Eu estou estudando pra prova.

Prova ? Prova ? Hm..

- Você pode estudar depois ? - eu disse, fazendo manha.

- Não. - ele disse, me puxando pela cintura - mas você pode estudar comigo.

Eu me desvenciliei.

- Nãaao mesmo. Eu prefiro ir então agora, ok ? - eu disse, apontando a porta. Ele, pra variar, me puxou.

- Pelo menos sobe comigo, uh ?

Tá, eu subi. E então, aquela coisa irritantemente calma tomou conta do ambiente.

- JAAAY ! Clássica ?

- Lils, eu não entendo a aversão que você tem ás minhas músicas. É só Chopin, é bom pra sua cultura, ok ? Você já insistiu em trocar os meus lençóis, a música não, certo ?

- Uh.. tudo bem, eu ainda tenho tempo pra te convencer.- eu disse, incerta- Aliás, lembrei agora, sua mãe chegou ?

Ele sorriu. Já comentei que esse sorriso me mata ?

- Nope. Mas ainda tem dinheiro e ligações dela, então eu não estou me preocupando muito..

E aí, bem nesse momento, um barulho de moto veio lá de baixo. Fomos até a janela. E então que eu vi Sirius na garupa da moto de uma mulher ruiva. Eles tiraram os capacetes, e Sirius me gritou :

- HEY RUIVA MALUCA, COMO É QUE VOCÊ SAI ASSIM ROUBANDO A MINHA MOTO ?

Eu fiz aquela cara de 'ok, culpada'.

E então, pra surpresa geral da nação ( ou não) a moça ruiva da moto chamou o Jay de filho. Uh, ela tem o quê, 20 anos ? Caraleoo, a minha uh.. sogra ? é bem bonita. Peraí.. EU CONHEÇO ELA !

- HEY, Lils. Tá arrombando minha casa, é ? - Ela sorriu, e eu sorri de volta.

James, pra variar, ficou confuso, e eles entraram.

Minha, uh..sogra queria saber o que eu estava fazendo ali, James fez cara feia pro Six, Six bravo comigo porque eu peguei a moto dele e eu sorrindo no meio de todo mundo. Sabe que até me lembrou..família ?


	7. papáis trocados

**Que ela era show,**

**E o piercing dela refletia a luz do sol,**

**Os olhos dela me indicavam a direção,**

**Cabelo ao vento, meus olhos sempre atentos**

**Aos seus movimentos,...'**

Então do nada assim, minha mãe agora acha que ela pode chegar com um estranho(não pra mim, ta, mas..vocês entenderam.), de moto, do nada, e ainda ser amiga de balada da minha suposta 'namorada' ??

Tá, teoricamente ela pode. Odeio hierarquia familiar.

No momento, estou eu aqui, James Potter, o cara mais azarento do mundo, até uns tempos atrás, tentando fazer uma dessas fórmulas que ninguém consegue, mas que eu, e pra variar, só eu acho legal. Adoro achar o X. Eu me sinto até meio..detetive. Tá, parei. Não me faz sentir um detetive. Mas é bem legal.

O que pega é o seguinte, como eu vou me concentrar em alguma equação amiga, se minha mãe conseguiu me surpreender de novo hoje ?

O melhor deve ser é que eu agora estou, uh, oficialmente namorando a Lils. Eu já comentei como ela é... linda? Ou então como ela_ brilha_ ?

Moço, depois de Lily Evans, nenhuma garota nunca mais fará sentido para James Potter...

O que acontece é que eu amo ela e ela não ama eu.  
Ou pelo menos, não parece que ela ama o Jamesito aqui, o tanto que o Jamesito aqui ama ela. Não é que ela seja distante, ou fria( é, fria ela definitivamente não é. Nem se quisesse.), ou qualquer coisa assim. Ela simplesmente é tão assim..diferente. Ela cresceu de um jeito diferente, ela vê tudo com outros olhos.

Pra você poder ter uma idéia, adivinha. Quem. Era. O último. "peguete". Da minha. MÃE.

Tente adivinhar.

Isso.

Mas é isso mesmo...

Exatamente isso que você pensou.

Bom, eu pelo menos acho que você pensou.

"_Mas filho, o que é que tem de errado em me divertir um pouquinho com o Sirius?? ´Não é nada sério, nem nada assim. Eu só tava voltando do último show ontem, e encontrei ele em um bar. Calma, James. Tá bom James, não, eu não acho que eu seja a Madonna. A MADONNA TÁ SE ESFREGANDO NO JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE? Tá bom James, eu vou me concentrar no assunto. Jay, não é como se eu fosse engravidar dele ou algo assim..O quêe, se eu passei a noite com ele? Ah, mas é que.. CALMA, JAMES VOCÊ TÁ FICANDO ROXO! Lils, acalma esse menino pelo amor de Deus_."

E então a Lily me levou lá pra cima e me deu calmante. Não pergunte o tipo de calmante, que eu não conto. Segredo de estado. Hohoho.

Eu poupei as minhas falas no diálogo acima, porque, bom, elas eram meio que confusas e vergonhosas demais pra serem repetidas.

Mas me responde, como é que que eu olho pra cara de Sirius Black amanhã, sabendo que eu e ele passamos pelo mesmo buraco ? (**n/a:** sorry, não consegui evitar u.u)

Eu ainda morro por causa dessa minha mãe, viu ?

Então, como eu estava dizendo antes, também ontem, depois da Lily ter me acalmado, nós tivemos um dialogozinho bem interessante.

Esse eu vou ter que contar na íntegra, porque esse sim é cheio das partezinhas interessantes.

_Eu entrei no quarto meio assim, cego, surdo e mudo._

_Mas então, Lily meio que me fez acordar, e então quando eu vi nós estávamos conversando na minha cama. É, você leu bem, eu, minha 'maisoumenosnamoradameioquenão', na minha cama, conversando. Um dia eu ainda me mato por ser assim._

_-James, no que você ta pensando ?_

_É, o pacote Lily Evans vinha com perguntas non sense.  
Mas pelo menos essa era fácil._

_-Em você, ué._

_Ela sorriu, meio de lado, assim.Ela é tão linda, que eu ainda acho difícil de acreditar._

_-Eu já disse que você é muito, muito lindo ?_

_Hohoho, pontos para o James._

_- Não, você não disse.- então eu beijei ela, porque ela é muito, muito linda,e sexy, e linda, e eu estou tão, tão...digamos que apaixonado por ela, que eu não consigo pensar em muita coisa alem disso.Ela é tão bonita que chega a ser estúpido. Estupidamente linda. (**n/a:** padsee, maah, conhecem o termo ?)(**n/b:**YEAH!)_

_-James, eu estava aqui pensando.., O que é que a gente é?_

_-Bom, somos humanos, mamíferos, heterosexuais..._

_-James, sério._

_-Boa pergunta._

_Ela deu outro daqueles sorrisos de lado lindos e lindos._

_-Então eu tenho outra._

_-Diga, linda._

_Então ela se virou pra mim, fez aquele 'caham' com a garganta, respirou fundo e lá veio.._

_- O senhor, senhor James Nerd Potter, aceitaria se tornar de uma pobre plebéia como eu, Lily Evans, o ilustre namorado ?_

_E então de repente eu estava lá beijando ela, e ela beijando eu, o pobre James se perdendo naquela confusão ruiiva..._

_-Temos uma inversão de papéis aqui, uh, dona ruiva ?_

_Ela riu. Como eu amo essa risada._

_-É, nós temos. Nós sempre tivemos, moço. Não tente escapar da Lily macho, porque a Lily macho sempre conquista o que quer. Ainda mais uma presa fácil assim,como pobre James fêmea._

_Eu sorri, e então afundei o meu rosto no pescoço dela,e não tinha nem como eu não tentar absorver o máximo que eu pudesse do cheiro dela._

_-Eu amo você._

_Isso foi o que eu disse no pé da orelha dela, baixinho assim, só pra ela saber. Então ela sorriu, e me deu uma série de selinhos, sabe? Mas aí bom, eu percebi que ela não tinha dito o costumeiro 'eu também'. Ela nunca me dissera, sabe ? Nem eu tinha dito antes, ta, mas.. "_

E agora então, além de ter problemas pra encarar Sirius Black na escola amanhã, eu ainda acho que minha namorada não gosta de mim o tanto que eu gosto dela. Bom, isso é meio óbvio, já que ela é toda linda e ruiva, e tem aquela pose linda (e ruiva) de rebelde, mas tem a cabeça no lugar no fim das contas. E eu, o que eu sou ? Eu sou um pobre moço que vive de estudar, tem um cabelo louco que tem vida própria, e usa sempre as mesmas roupas. É o natural. Acabei de ouvir a campainha. São 11 da noite, e minha mãe está em casa, o que é praticamente um milagre, e se essa campainha for Sirius Black, é hoje que eu mato um...

-Hey .  
Mas então na porta era simplesmente a Lils, apoiada ali, displicentemente, com as pernas cruzadas..as pernas de Lily são um tópico a parte. Eu não entendo como isso existe, cara. Não entendo mesmo.

-Hey James, eu não mereço um oi ? Minhas pernas não vão sair correndo, você ainda tem bastante tempo pra olhar elas.

Eu sorri envergonhado e me levantei, enquanto ela ria e mexia no nariz.  
Peraí, mexia no nariz não, mexia na coisa prateada que tinha lá!  
Então a meio caminho a da boca dela, eu vi aquela coisa brilhando ali.

-Lily Marie Evans, o que diabos a senhorita botou nesse nariz ??

Ela fez aquela cara linda dela de criança que foi pega fazendo coisa errada.

-Ooops. Adianta se eu disser que é só uma argola, que ela não vai me matar, que ela é linda, que você é mais lindo que ela, e que Sirius está no andar debaixo com a sua mãe então você devia guardar suas energias pra matar ele e não eu ?

-Sirius está no andar debaixo ? – então eu avancei pela porta, no que ela me segurou.

-Sim, ele está no andar debaixo, e sua mãe está terminando o que nem tinha começado com ele nesse exato momento, então você não vai ir lá.

-E por que sacrilégio eu perderia uma cena boa dessas ?

- Bom, primeiro porque você ainda precisa de mais preparação psicológica até conseguir olhar o Six na cara, e segundo, mas não menos importante – ela disse, andando até mim- eu, Lily Evans, estou é aqui em cima. – ela terminou a frase apontando o próprio corpo.

Ok, meus hormônios de menininho com experiência zero na área não precisavam desse lembrete. Ou dessa saia curta.

-Tá, você acaba de me convencer. – eu disse, puxando ela mais pra mim. Eu acho que eu não preciso dizer que então eu beijei ela, e mais, e mais, e mais, e cara, essas unhas dela no meu pescoço definivamente não estão machucando. Ou então a mão dela na beirada da camisa, dentro da camisa, subindo...

-JAMES, EU E SIRIUS ESTAMOS SAINDO PRA COMEMORAR A SOLTEIRICE; PERGUNTE A LILY SE ELA QUER IR.

Nós nos separamos assustados com o grito. Mas então Lily sorriu marotamente, e com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro (sim, agora sem a camisa), gritou de volta:

-PODE DEIXAR QUE DEPOIS EU VOU PRA CASA MESMO. BRIGADA PELO CONVITE.

Depois daí a uns 3 minutos, eu ouvi o motor da moto ligando.

Eu fui buscar minha camisa no chão ali perto, mas quando eu já ia vestir, Lily pareceu meio incrédula por um meio minuto, então ela tomou a camisa da minha mão, jogou de volta no chão, e me beijou.

-Hey Lils, eu estava planejando te levar pra casa vestido. – eu disse, entre os beijos.

Mas então, enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha, ela sussurrou:

-E eu estava planejando que você soubesse que quando eu disse que depois eu ia pra casa, eu não especifiquei quando, e muito menos em que condições.

E então eu entendi que ela planejava ficar por ali mesmo. Passar a noite, entende ? Mas, bom, não é como se eu estivesse...planejando isso. E um pouco depois de eu perceber disso, ela soltou um :

-Sabe Jay, não é como se você tivesse muita escolha.- eu devia avisar pra ela que sussuros no ouvido não ajudam muito.Na verdade, eles não ajudam em nada. Aliáis, não ME ajudam em nada, porque aparentemente servem muito bem pro propósito dela.

Mas o que eu percebi é que não tinha mesmo escolha, no momento que ela me beijou de novo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Hey povo.!

Tá, eu não vou nem tentar pedir desculpas pela demora, porque eu to começando a aceitar que eu demoro mesmo, e que isso é um saco. Só pra constar, desde semana passada eu to tendo aula a tarde e de manhã, o tempo todo, mais o inglês, mais as aulas de piano. Ou seja, agora não ta dando tempo meeeeeeeeeeesmo;

As reviews liindas que eu amo, e que eu sei que merecia não receber mais:

**1Lily Evans** : auehaeuhaeuhaeuhuh; é, parece um pouco comigo também. Poois é, eles tem casinho. Huhuhuh. Toomara q vc tenha gostado do chap! **Deh Rezende**: poois é, eu demorei / não mate eu! **Karen Pads:** auehuaehauehaueh, é, eu Tb, mas o problema é que eu acho q ela não ia querer...bom, não seque as minhas fontes de bebidas, por favor, e peloamordemerlin, não tenha um ataque emo! **Sté**: bom, continuando eu tôo, o problema é o ritmo.. **Padsee**: HEY BRUBS! Ah, qlqr coisa q vc quiser saber vc pergunta no MSN mesmo, vou responder a review de gente mais útil. **Thaty** : auehauehaeuehaeu, mas acabou que James nem surtou taaanto assim, née ? **Larissa Black**; auehauehauh, imagino.é, sorte é uma coisa que ela definitivamente tem. **Mrs Mandy Black:** que boom que vc gostou! É, essa vida dela é boa mesmo.aehuaehaeuhaeu, ta att !!

Bom povo, eu espeero, que mesmo depois da demoora, vcs tenham gostado do cap!

E bom, vcs sabem, read and review !

Moons'. (é, ainda é a DF7, só q com apelido novo;)

**N/b:**E mais uma vez a Bella esquece de se apresentar ¬¬

Boom, aqui é a Bella Pra quem lê Lara's Secret ou leu Minha assassina provavelmente sabe que eu sou a beta da Dark

Comecei a betar essa fic no chap. passado.E provavelmente vou betar os proximos.

Beijiinhos


	8. come as you are

**Come as you are, as you were,**(venha como você é, como você era)  
**As I want you to be**(como eu quero que você seja)  
**As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy**(como um amigo, como um velho inimigo)  
**Take your time, hurry up**(venha no seu ritmo, se apresse)  
**The choice is your, don't be late**(a escolha é sua, não se atrase)  
**Take a rest as a friend as an old memory**(descanse como um amigo, como uma velha memória)

_-Sabe Jay, não é como se você tivesse muita escolha.- eu devia avisar pra ela que sussuros no ouvido não ajudam verdade, eles não ajudam em nada. Aliáis, não ME ajudam em nada, porque aparentemente servem muito bem pro propósito dela._

_Mas o que eu percebi é que não tinha mesmo escolha, no momento que ela me beijou de novo._

Eu acho que já comentei como Lily Evans tem esse estranho poder de me deixar completa e totalmente maluco. Maluco por ela, desligado de tudo, em qualquer parte. Perto dela eu não sou simplesmente eu. O James normal, o antigo, era alguém que conseguia se concentrar todas as vezes que queria, que nunca se perdia no meio de uma aula por estar pensando em alguma coisa, ou principalmente em algué nunca pensaria em ter qualquer outro ponto de vista, não um desses considerados politicamente incorretos. Mas Lily me muda. Não é voluntário, não é o que ela quer. Ela é, definitivamente, o que a sua, e destacando, a **sua**, não a minha, mãe chamaria de má influência. Ela nem ao menos precisa querer me levar pro lado negro da força, pra conseguir fazer isso. E como faz.

Mas o James de agora, bom o Jamezito aqui está, no momento, levantando uma camisa preta, que não é a sua própria, e perdendo o controle de si mesmo. É como se o diabinho e o anjinho tivessem brigado pela liderança, e o diabinho tivesse espancado o anjinho até a morte. Ou coma. Porque um dia a gente sabe que ele volta.

Oh Merda. É. Ele volta. Quer dizer, merda?Não, eu ainda tenho esperanças! Ele volta! Mas pera, eu quero ter esperanças?...Uuh...Raciocinio demais para um cerebro que já está se coordenando pra tirar o sutiã de uma certa ruiva. (N/A²:Não culpo o cérebros de homem, até tirar um sutiã deve ser dificil.)( n/a: e olha que é um cérebro nerd.)Mas enfim, bom ou ruim, ele volta. Não o sutiã, o anjinho.

Mas não agora. Agora que junto com uma certa camiseta preta, está lá no chão um daqueles cintos de rebite. O famoso lençol de polinômios e fórmulas nunca se viu tão bagunçado. Eu nunca me vi tão bagunçado.

Lily riu perto do meu ouvido, baixinho. Tão... _provocante_. Sem o menor esforço.

Eu ainda não decidi se ela representa um pouco de maldade na minha vida inocente, ou o que diabos ela representaria, se fossemos formular um conceito. Mas com certeza ela leva qualquer paraíso perfeito e intocável à perdiçã qualquer momento á um paraí a Lily, é um ciclo vicioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eu acordei, mas não abri os olhos. Eu **sabia **que tinha um peso ali, que não era o meu. Então eu sorri. E alguns segundos depois de eu ter sorrido, _alguém,_e eu acho que eu não preciso especificar, me deu uma mordida no pescoço.

- Acooorda, James.

Eu neguei de leve com a cabeça. Ela beijou o canto da minha boca.

- Levante, James Potter.

Eu neguei. Ela mordeu meu queixo, dessa vez.

- Ou você acorda, ou eu não me responsabilizo por o que a sua mãe pode ouvir do andar de baixo. Porque eu não vou parar.

Então eu _tive, _infelizmente, que abrir os meus olhos. Só pra ver ela. Ela sorrindo pra mim..

- Bom dia, flor do dia ! - eu ri.

- Bom dia, dona Lils.

- Sabe, seu cabelo fica bem melhor assim.- Ela disse, se aconchegando mais em mim, pensativa.

- Assim? Nesse estilo "nunca vi um pente na vida"? - eu disse, passando a mão pelos fios, desarrumando-os ainda mais. Ela sorriu marota.

-Sai assim comigo hoje. - eu bufei.

- De jeito nenhum. Como você acha que eu mantenho uma reputação ?

- Por favor, Jay!

- Nã , não.

- Por favor – ela sussurou, ao pé do meu ouvido, me mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, pra em seguida roçar de leve seus lábios nos meus.

- Sabe, seus métodos de persuasão estão cada dia melhores.

-Sempre foram bons, você só não era bom o bastante para conhecê-los. - e então ela piscou marota, e já ia se levantando, levando meu lençol junto. Eu, rapidamente, puxei ela de volta pra mim.

- Você não vai sair daqui **tão **fácil. - eu disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ela arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Não é que você tá ficando espertinho, moço ? - eu sorri

- Eu sempre fui. Mas eu era um espertinho reprimido..

- Aham, sei.. Você e eu também né ? Reprimido você nunca foi, coisinha.

- Coisinha ? Agora eu sou o coisinha né ?

- Você sempre foi o coisinha. Meu brinquedinho preferido e mais eficiente. - ela disse, colando sua testa na minha.

- É assim que você me trata ? Só porque conseguiu tirar a inocência do menininho? É agora que você me abandona e espalha para todas as garotas como o _brinquedinho_ do seu brinquedinho preferido não foi _engraçadinho_o suficiente ?

Ela riu, me dando um tapa de leve, ao que eu fiz uma cara de dor, de brincadeira.

- Nãao, o **meu **brinquedinho preferido é engraçadinho o suficiente sim. É engraçado até demais. - eu não pude, não pude mesmo, e eu até tentei (?), evitar corar. Não é como se fosse normal para O nerd aqui ouvir alguma garota, e muito menos _essa _garota falar sobre, na verdade, elogiar o... o meu... bom, vocês sabem... _desempenho sexual_. Ela olhou pra mim e deu uma risada.

- Vamos lá, Jay, não _core._Não é como se você fosse o virgem que foi corrompido. - ela pensou um pouco, até constatar - é, corrompido algumas vezes. - e então ela percebeu que eu não tinha rido, ou respondido. Demorou algum tempo até ela perceber que sim, eu era o virgem que tinha sido corrompido.

- AH NÃO ! Nem vem James, que você não vai me enganar com essa carinha vermelha. Não começa. Não tem **como **você ter sido um carinha virgem até ontem. Não tente me enganar pra zuar com a minha cara. Eu _conheço _carinhas virgens, e você, definitivamente, não era um deles.

- Hey, qual o preconceito, dona ruiva ?

Ela ponderou.

- Bom, preconceito nenhum, Jay. É só que eles não costumam, sei lá, _saber aonde pegar. _E você, não há como negar, sabia.

Eu acabei sorrindo.

- Acredite se quiser, ruiva. Mas você me 'desinocentou'.

Ela riu e me beijou. Até eu descobrir que se a gente queria chegar a tempo do terceiro horário, era pra gente se apressar. É claro que ela tentou me convencer sobre matar aulas, mas **o anjinho sempre volta**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sim, se lhes interessa saber, eu estou feliz. Deve ter tipo.. nossa, _muito _tempo que eu não beijo Sirius Black, e mesmo assim, eu estou feliz. É meio estranho descobrir que tem outra pessoa se tornando importante pra você, depois de tanto tempo. Eu passei muito tempo apenas com Remus e Sirius, eu nem nunca quis outras amigas. Pelo amor de.. sei lá. Garotas são tão.. _garotas_. Com garotos você pode fazer qualquer coisa. Eles não vão te julgar do mesmo jeito. Aliás, na maioria das vezes, eles não te julgam. Os meus amigos na verdade me diriam pra fazer de novo, para que pudessem me acompanhar.

É claro que não tem como comparar Sirius ou Remus a James. Não tem como descrever o tamanho da crise de riso do Sirius quando eu acabei contando pra ele que eu tinha..uh, tirado a inocência do coitado(?) do menino. Ele me encheu a paciência por dias. Por sorte, ele decidiu que não iria fazer nada com James, sabe. Mas o que conseguiu ser mais engraçado ainda foi a cara da minha queriida sogra, quando viu que já era de manhã, James estava atrasado pra aula, e eu ainda estava lá.

Eu acho que nunca tinha a visto tão orgulhosa.

Mas, como nem tudo são flores, estou eu aqui a virar um corredor, indo pra minha próxima aula, que vem a ser.. uh, química.(N/A²:Mesmo porque, biologia a Lily já teve de sobra.)(n/a: hê. )

- Meniina, eu vi a Evans se esfregando em alguém hoje, no meio do estacionamento. - aí eu parei, porque as piranhas ali ,bom, elas estavam falando de mim.

-Tá, e qual é a novidade ? - a outra disse, entediada. HEY, como se eu fosse lá tão exibicionista.

- Bom..era James Potter. - a primeira completou, como se triunfasse. Não houve uma resposta imediata, então eu presumi que ela tivesse processando a informação. _E esse tipo de gente costuma demorar_.

- O nerd? - isso foi em um tom de desprezo ? Foi ? Porque bom, se ela soubesse metade do que ele pode fazer...

- Esse mesmo. O nerd-desperdicio-porque-é-gostoso-mas-brega. Esse mesmo. Se bem que, de uns tempos pra cá, ele tá vindo pra escola sem o gel. Eu não sei quem diabos conseguiu fazer ele vir com o cabelo normal, porque parecia que ele tinha até nascido penteadinho.

Há. Nem te conto quem conseguiu. Se por um dia sem gel, eu´já tive que fazer alguma coisa, imagine quando você taca o estoque inteiro de potes de gel do seu namorado no lixo. Foi interessante.

- Huum...Isso quer dizer que Black tá livre? - ela disse, interessada. Há, livre ele sempre esteve, rata de liquidação.

- Não. A novidade continua. E é aí que vem a melhor parte.

- Então conta, garota !

- O Black chegou, o James foi beber uma água ou algo assim, e a ruiva não pára !

- Nossa, que o Black não exigia fidelidade dela, eu já sabia, mas eu achei que alguém como o Potter fosse querer alguma coisa assim, mais convencional.

- Bom, querida, aí é que está nosso problema maior. Eu acho, e você deve concordar, que o Potter provavelmente **está **esperando aquela coisa mais convencional. Mas não sei bem se a Evans está preparada pra isso.. - e pra finalizar, deu uma risadinha.

HEY, essa última parte é mentira, cara ! Eu não beijio Six há tempos. Eu fico profundamente impressionada com o que essas mentes inférteis conseguem inventar. Tudo bem que, por mim mesma assim, eu nem me importo, porque já falaram _cada coisa _sobre mim... Mas eu acho que isso é, realmente, muita falta do que fazer. Então eu passei do lado delas, e dei um sorrisinho, daqueles assim, bem... desafiadores, eu diria.

É claro que o delas sumiu. Porque esse tipo de gente é assim. São corajosas pra falar, mas não o suficiente pra assumir consequências. Gente baixa é tão... fácil.

Minha aula de química passou rápido. Dormir faz as coisas serem mais fáceis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

É claro que um dia isso ia acontecer, não é ?

Afinal de contas, era estranho demais que esse tipo de menina, acabe ficando com um menino tipo... eu.

_Ela ainda é boa demais pra você._

Eu realmente devia ter seguido uma linha racional de raciocínio, e não ter simplesmente acreditado.

Agora vendo tudo assim parece tão.. óbvio.

Eu lembro bem do primeiro dia em que a gente chegou na escola juntos. Todo mundo, mas todo mundo mesmo, ficou espantado. Até o porteiro da escola achou estranho. O professor de português deu um risinho sacana. Aqueles populares que babam na Lily, mas que ela nunca dá chance (porque ela diz que eles são mais vaidosos do que ela, e que isso nunca daria certo. Ela quer poder arranhar sem que se preocupem com a pele.), eles pareciam que iam me bater. As patricinhas deram risinhos.. No fundo, acho que ninguém tava acreditando que a gente tava junto. Todos eles esperando que aquilo fosse uma ilusão de ótica que eu tinha criado pro projeto da feira de ciências.

Mas não era.

Era.

Porque quando a primeira coisa que você entreouve por aí no intervalo é que a sua namorada, aquela mesmo, a que te deixa louquinho, andou se esfregando por aí com o melhor amigo dela, não é muito legal. Ainda mais quando você sabe que as chances de isso acontecer não são assim tão poucas, porque bem, eles tem o costume de se agarrar há, sei lá, uns 3, 4 anos, e afinal, porque uma simples pessoa normal (Talvez nem tão normal.E um pouco vocês entenderam o sentido da coisa.) como você faria tudo diferente mesmo ?

E o pior é que eu caí. Eu realmente acreditei nela. Enquanto ela deveria estar rindo por aí...

Não pense que é como se eu estivesse simplesmente acreditando em alguma coisa sem prova alguma.

Eu não tinha visto nada, mas imagine se fosse com você.

Seu namorado tem uma amiga, e eles tem o costume de se beijar loucamente por aí. Você é apenas mais uma garota sem nada de especial. Ela no caso, é disputada por todos os caras.

Quão difícil seria para os dois estarem entediados em uma tarde na qual você esta estudando ? (N/A²:Quaanta confiança na Lily, James ¬¬.)(n/a: bad, bad james)

É só isso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eu. estou. incrédula.

Não é pressuposto que namorados acreditem nas namoradas ?

Pelo amor de.. de.

Eu não acredito no que James está fazendo.

Eu realmente esperava mais do carinha que vive assistindo filmes com investigações.

Não é óbvio que você tem que ter provas, e não só especulações ?

Como alguém com mais de meio cérebro acredita em _boatos_ ?

E quando eu tentei me explicar, o que já era algo que eu não faria normalmente, por não ter culpa, ele ouviu. Ouviu, mas não acreditou !

Que tipo idiota de pessoa é assim ?!?!?!!?!?!

A coisa mais esperta que ele conseguiu inventar foi :

_"Lils, não é que eu não acredite em você, mas.. é difícil de não acreditar também. Você não me entende ? Eu sou exatamente o tipo de carinha que nunca estaria com você nas histórias. Sirius é. Sirius sempre foi. Quebrar hábitos é difícil Lily. Eu não estou desacreditando de você. Eu só acredito que você é humana, e comete erros que muitos cometeriam "_

Olha só como ele falou. Até parece que me conhece tanto. Até parece que ele sabe, ou entende, o tipo de relação que há entre eu e os garotos. Eu tenho nojo de gente extremamente especulativa.

Meu celular acaba de vibrar no bolso.

- Que foi, Sirius ?

- He hey, calma aí Flor. O que é que eu fiz ?

Eu suspirei fundo

- Você nada. Aquela anta matemática fez.

- Uiê. Bom, eu ia te avisar que tô indo pra um bar novo aí. Quer ir ?

Bom, no momento, encher a cara com Sirius, como eu sempre fiz, não me parecia tão ruim.

Na verdade, parece que veio na hora certa..

- Eu tô indo pra casa, me pega lá daqui.. meia hora ?

- Beleza. Moony não vai, tá com a namorada misteriosa. E aí você me explica o que o viado do James te fez( N/A²:originalidade na hora de chamar o James de viado.). Qualquer coisa, fica tranquila, que meus músculos ainda estão a sua disposição.

Eu ri, porque era o que restava.

E então eu ia beber, rir, cair, esquecer. Como sempre fora. Como se não houvesse tido interrupção no ciclo.

Como eu sempre fui, e sempre vou ser. _Sem pessoas de fora pra atrapalhar_.

* * *

**N/A :** heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guys.

eu não vou nem tentar falar da demora, porque acaba sempre demorando mesmo e panz. eu juro que praticamente no dia que eu postei o último capítulo eu comecei esse, mas o fim demorou a sair... bom, a Bellz tá dando seus pitacos por aí, como em todas as outras fics.. geralmente as n/as mais pervertidas ao longo da fic são dela. ;) gente, deeeeesde o começo da fic, eu tô com essa música na cabeça pra por nesse chap ! séeerio mesmo ! na verdade, a música que eu vou colocar no epílogo é que deu origem à fic TODA. mas eu não posso contar qual é, porque gera spoiler ;x E, por último e não menos importante, siim, o James merece muita porrada agora !

**reviews :**

**InfallibleGirl** aah, sem problemas xD peeena do X é foooda, eu não tenho nãao ! hauhauahuah. ;* **Padsee** bah, qualquer coisa que você quiser saber não vai ser pela review mesmo. MSN rulz. **Lilyzinha **hauhauahuah. juuro que tentei evitar meesmo, mas não deu. muitas cooisas aconteceeeeendo ! ;* **Kel Cavalcante** aai, que bom que você tá gostaando ! coontinua lendo ! ;* **Thaty** que boom ! xD **1 Lily Evans **bom, o próximo tá aí.. confusa eu sempre acabo sendo,mesmo sem querer. se eu não disse o nome da mãe do James, provavelmente ela não vai ter um nome específico ! e ela foi feita pra ser meio contraditória meesmo. remus aparece no próximo chap, com certeza. ;* **Deh Rezende **HUAHAUHAUAH. aah, é que gerar ansiedade é legaaaal ;) a piadinha infame, não consegui evitar.. que bom que você tá gostaaando . ;* **Karen Pads **éee, a Lily é perva meeeeesmo ! HUAHAUHAUAH. ée, ela pode ser a mãe do James, mas nãao é boba ! ;*

até o próximo capítulo

**Dark** ( que já é mais stroker do que dark, e está mudando de cidade )

**N/A²**:Heey people!Aqui é a Bella, antiga beta.A Dark, por motivos desconhecidos pela ciencia, ou por momentânea falta de sânidade, me chamou pra escrever com ela, então acho uqe agora vcs verão bem mais N/A²'s por que vocês gostem da minha participação , Bella.


	9. AVISO

**AVISO**

Hm, oi, acho.

Bom, eu vim, primeiro, pedir desculpas por ter largado tanto vocês.

O que acontece é que esse ano praticamente não tenho tempo, mesmo.

E, se é que alguém ainda lembra que eu existo, pra tentar compensar toda a negligência, dou spoilers. A vontade :D. O negócio é que não to entrando no FF muito, nem lendo direito mais... Então, adicione no Orkut, porque no MSN dá trabalho, que segue aí.

Orkut: http : // www . orkut . com . br / Main # Profile ? uid = 3556678186765167856&rl = t (tire os espaços e não se assuste com a criatura possessiva/irônica nos depoimentos)

Então, por enquanto é isso.

**DF7 **


	10. No Romance

**And there's the truth that they can't see **(E essa é a verdade que eles não conseguem ver)  
**They'd probably like to throw a punch at me **(Eles provavelmente gostariam de me dar um soco)  
**And if you could only see them, then you would agree **(E se você pudesse vê-los por um instante, você concordaria)  
**Agree that there isn't no romance around there** (Concordaria que não existe mais romance por aí)

**Arctic Monkeys - A Certain Romance**

Eu tenho praticamente certeza de que aquilo que eu bebi ontem não era só absinto.

Conhece dor de cabeça ? Multiplique por ... por muito.

Oh, _como _eu senti falta da sensação...

Não dá pra ter certeza ainda, mas pelo cheiro, esse é o lençol de Sirius Black. Pelo peso extra, ele ainda está aqui. E pelos barulhos na cozinha, Remus ainda não foi pra casa.

Hm, panquecas...

Sirius começou a se mexer, o que me forçou a abrir os olhos. Ele fez aquela careta de sempre, de '_deus abençoe o tylenol'_, e foi se levantando. E não é que o abusado ainda levou o lençol junto ? E eu fico como, meu amor ? Acabei tendo que me mecher pra encontrar alguma camisa debaixo da cama. A primeira que eu encontrei... não está limpa o suficiente, tem cheiro de perfume de vadia. Típico do Six.

Então eu me levantei, e catei uma camisa qualquer no guarda roupa. Me arrastei até a cozinha, onde Sirius estava sentado na mesa, e Remus em pé, no fogão.

- Bom dia garotos !

- Bom dia Lils – disse Remus, ao me entregar um prato com panquecas. Sabia que eram panquecas. E das de chocolate !

- Hm, ótimo bom dia, Rem. Dormiu bem ?

Ele pareceu pensativo ao retornar a frigideira pro fogão.

- Bom, se eu considerar que você só me deixou dormir depois que eu fiz _alguma coisa_, e depois ainda teve aquela quantidade absurda de barulho de você e Sirius, sim, dormi bem.

- Malz aê, cara – Sirius disse, ainda com a boca cheia de panquecas, ao que Remus riu assim, de lado. Ele acabou de mastigas e se inclinou nas pernas traseiras da cadeira, tombando a cabeça de lado daquela maneira irritante (e extremamente sexy) – Então Lils, deu pra matar a saudade de mim, ou depois do café da manhã, temos um segundo round ? –e emendou com uma piscadinha assim, daquelas bem Black.

Eu sorri.

- Pra você sempre tem segundo round, Black.

Ele largou o prato, e ergueu os braços, rindo:

- ALELUIA, temos a nossa Lily de volta !

Ficamos ali mesmo, conversando na mesa, por um bom tempo e eu percebi como havia estado... bem, não estado. Não que eu não convivesse com os meninos mais, mas como eu tinha mudado, certas coisas. Tinha bastante tempo que eu não... sei lá, saía com eles pra comer alguma coisa e acabava do outro lado da cidade sabendo pelo menos cinco palavras em uma língua diferente. Tinha tempo que as coisas não cheiravam à álcool, perversão e nitroglicerina. Eu, afinal de contas, ainda era Lily Evans. Exatamente aquela que não é boazinha.

- Lily amor, acho que eu vou pra casa.. Quer carona ? – Remus disse, enquanto vestia sua camisa (só agora ele tinha percebido que a que estava usando era uma das do Sirius), e pegava as chaves do carro.

- Remus, não ouviu que eu tenho direito a segundo round ? Eu levo ela pra casa depois, cara. – Sirius respondeu por mim, quase gritando em indignação.

- Bom, se é assim, divirtam-se. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, tentem não acordar o vizinho, porque eu não aguento mais ouvir as reclamações do porteiro quando eu desço. Ele ainda acha que a culpa é minha !

Eu ri, e me levantei da mesa, seguida por Sirius. Remus já abria a porta, e Sirius já tinha a mão nas minhas costas, por baixo da camisa. Rem foi embora de uma vez e o resto, bom, eu não preciso contar detalhes, não é ?

Eu estava mais uma vez embolada naqueles lençois. Lençóis pretos, de gente normal, com a colcha branca. Sirius tinha ido tomar banho, e eu resolvi cozinhar, comida de verdade. Não, não era pipoca, nem brigadeiro, nem nada de microondas. Eu tinha resolvido fazer comida de verdade por, sei lá, nada melhor pra fazer... Quer dizer, eu _tinha_ coisas pra fazer, mas, até mesmo eu preciso de respirar, certo ? E atividades físicas dão fome.

Vi Sirius chegar na cozinha molhado, pingando, com a toalha na cintura, e com aquele sorriso maroto. Ele me abraçou, o que me deixou _um pouco_ molhada (e por favor, desconsidere a ambigüidade da palavra aqui) e invejavelmente indecente.

- Sirius, menino mau!- eu reclamei, rindo – Não se deve molhar as amigas assim... É irritante!

- Eu sei. – ele riu.- E além do mais, há tantas coisas a se fazer seminu pra desperdiçar o tempo assim não é, carinho?

Eu bufei, revirando os olhos. Então a campainha tocou, e Sirius resolveu ir atender comigo no colo.

- Eu APOSTO que é o porteiro! Pelo amor de qualquer coisa, só porque ele é frustrado sexualmente, ele tem que descontar na gente? Vou é esfregar na cara dele mesmo. E ele que fique se mordendo de inveja!

- Six, não acredito que você vai ter coragem de me exibir, nesse estado, pro porteiro!

- Bom, você quer que eu te dê minha toalha?

- Nah, não quero que o porteiro finalmente se resolva sexualmente, e passe a dar em cima de você.

Então ele foi de uma vez abrir a porta, e eu me escondi atrás dele. Não vi logo quem era, mas assim que ele abriu a porta, eu ouvi uma voz conhecida, meio desesperada até.

- HEY Sirius, você viu a Lily? Eu já fui até a casa dela, o celular não atende, procurei por aí... Sabe, eu meio que fui um estúpido ontem, e ela deve estar me amaldiçoando por aí...

James disse tudo isso sem pausas para respirar, o que o fazia soar perfeitamente perdido. E também, o fez soar mais dramático quando só parou por perceber que Sirius Black não costuma ter alguns fios ruivos voando atrás das costas sempre, ou pernas hesitantes, pra cima e pra baixo.

Eu resolvi que não havia sentido em ficar me escondendo, e me desloquei para o lado de Sirius. James me olhou, de cima a baixo, demorando um pouco mais nas marcas vermelhas na minha cintura. Depois olhou para Sirius, e depois de alguns segundos nos quais os dois trocaram aquele olhar de oponentes que só homens podem dar, ele me lançou um último olhar, alguma coisa entre dor e asco.

- Eu deveria saber.

E como havia chegado, ele se foi.

Obviamente, eu não fiquei bem. Não havia a mínima necessidade de ele aparecer assim, do nada, sem aviso prévio.

Siriu preferiu não dizer nada. Na verdade, ele não saberia o que dizer.

Então nós dois acabamos dormindo. De verdade. Porque pra mim, era melhor do que pensar.

Depois de algumas horas, Remus voltou. Ele percebeu a minha cara, e, lógico, perguntou o que era. Six explicou resumidamente pra ele o que tinha acontecido, e percebeu que esse era o momento 'consultório amoroso'. Com um último suspiro cansado, ele disse:

- Olha Lils, eu não vou ficar aqui pra ouvir você falar dele. Vou colocar uma roupa e tô indo.

- Six, será que não dá pra ver que eu talvez precise de ajuda?- eu disse, recostando-me em Remus no sofá.

- Lils, como se você não soubesse o que eu vou dizer! – ele disse, em um tom ligeiramente frustrado, por eu não ter considerado que fosse um pouco difícil pra ele também. Talvez meio raivoso por, além de não ter considerado, eu não ter visto. Mas me mantive em silêncio, e ele continuou – Você já sabe que eu não acredito em namoros, e que eu odeio a idéia de ter você, ouça bem, Lily Evans, a _nossa_ garota, controlada por um nerd. É melhor eu ir embora, do que ficar aqui, e só dizer a verdade.

Eu baixei os olhos. Ele tinha direito a opinião, e a dele, bem, eu entendia.

- Eu só achei que você gostasse de James.- eu murmurei, olhando para baixo.

- É, eu não tinha nada contra. Até o dia em que eu te liguei, e ele tinha te feito mal. Eu conheço caras melhor que você, Lily, e sou um dos piores. Pessoas raramente mudam. É realmente melhor eu ir embora. – E ele disse tudo isso me encarando com aqueles olhos terrivelmente cinzas, que pareciam sentir o que estava em mim também.

Então eu apenas precisava dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Sirius !

- O quê, Lils ? – ele se virou, quando já estava quase na porta. Eu dei o meu melhor sorriso de lado, mordendo os lábios.

- Eu nunca fui controlada, se é assim que você quer chamar. A propósito, estou saindo com você. Espere até eu pegar um casaco.

Ele sorriu, de verdade, ao me ver terminando a sentença com uma piscada daquelas marotas. Como já era tarde, eu só dei vasculhei por aí até achar alguma coisa que me deixasse só um pouco mais bonita. O Sirius me jogou uma saia de couro (que, tenho que admitir, é um pouco vadia/groupie demais até para mim) e quando terminei de me vestir, pulei nos ombros dele, e saímos.

Eu realmente nunca tinha ido embora. Eu sempre havia sido a mesma Lily. E provaria isso para quem eu precisasse.


End file.
